The present invention relates generally to memory systems, and more particularly to computer systems which include memories systems with auxiliary interfaces. These systems can be applied to communication networks, data infrastructures, and the like.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing computing and data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
Traditional computer systems, such as servers, workstations, desktops and laptops, all use pluggable memory, which can be inserted into slots on the computer's motherboard as needed. The most common form of pluggable memory is the Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM). Historically, DIMMs contain multiple RAM chips—typically DRAM—each of which has a data bus width of 4 or 8 bits. Typically, eight or nine 8-bit DRAM chips (or twice as many 4-bit DRAM chips) are arranged in parallel to provide each DIMM with a total data bus width of 64 or 72 bits; the data bus, typically referred to as the ‘DQ’ bus, is connected to a host controller. Each arrangement of 64 or 72 data bits using DRAM chips in parallel is termed a ‘rank’.
A command/address (CA) bus also runs between the host controller and each DIMM; the CA and DQ busses together form a ‘system’ bus. With a basic unbuffered DIMM, the CA bus is connected to every DRAM on the DIMM. As a result, there is a high electrical load on the CA bus, given by the product of the number of DRAMs times the number of ranks. For the DQ bus, the number of electrical loads is equal to the number of ranks.
There have been many types of computing systems and methods. Unfortunately, they have been inadequate for various existing applications. Therefore, improved computing/communication systems and methods are desired.